


Woof Let The Dogs Out

by Idisch_von_Swedish



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dogs, F/F, Fluff, Kara in Denial, Pre-Relationship, Some Humor, The L-Corp Couch, but don't worry she'll see the light, it's mostly just really sweet, potstickers, they are both adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idisch_von_Swedish/pseuds/Idisch_von_Swedish
Summary: Kara drops by for a spontaneous lunch date (totally friendly, as friends! ... ) with Lena but gets a surprise when she enters her office as a bunch of dogs run out and create a small scene.At some point they ride in an elevator, eat potstickers in the park, and talk to acouch- not necessarily in that order.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd restore your faith in me with a bit of fluff! Gotta get that other fic (you know which) out of my system. This was supposed to be like 2000 words but, oops! I hope you'll like it ^^ I was inspired by this tweet and headcanon by [@luthorslena](https://twitter.com/luthorslena/status/847957766044082177)
> 
> Sadly no beta but I hope there aren't too many errors. Might be some S's missing though, my S button is starting to give up :(
> 
> Two of the dogs in the fic are real dogs who are (as I write this) looking for actual homes, they are both in foster homes in Surrey, UK atm according to the rescue's website. Please check them out if you have a home! (or if you want to look at pictures of cute lurchers)  
> [Lottie](http://www.lurchersos.org.uk/dog/lottie-can-live-confident-cat/)  
> [Nemura](http://www.lurchersos.org.uk/dog/nemura-sighthound-saved-streets-romania/)

 

Kara enters the CEO's floor of L-Corp with a bag of takeout in her hand and greets Jess with a smile as she walks past her.  

 

"Miss Luthor is not here right now, I'm afraid. Her presence was needed for a meeting with the board," Jess informs but Kara just nods. 

 

"I'll just wait in her office, then." 

 

This isn't the first time Lena isn't there when Kara drops by for spontaneous lunch dates. Well, _friendly_ lunch dates. Not dates, in fact. Just two friends having lunch together. As friends.  

 

"Actually, I think it would be better if you waited out here today," Jess says and Kara misses the warning in her voice.  

 

"No, no, it's fine, I'll just-" 

 

She has opened the door and is cut off by a cacophony of barks and nails scratching against floor while her vision fills with a blur of fur and limbs. She's too baffled to even consider reacting with fear. 

 

"Shoot!" Jess exclaims behind her and Kara is still not completely sure what's happening.  

 

Why was there a small _kennel_ in Lena's office? Wait. _Was._   

 

Kara turns around and sees Jess rushing about in her high heels, unsuccessfully trying to catch the three dogs running around as if they had just been let out after spending their whole lives locked in a cage. They all have short, smooth hair but two of them are skinny and long-legged – one black and one cream coloured – while the third is a small, compact, black and tan turbo jet with almost no legs to speak of at all. The barking is mostly coming from the small one and if Kara would guess, she'd say it's actually chasing the taller dogs.  

 

Something wet, cold and slimy touches her hand then and when she turns back into the office she comes face to face with the biggest ball of fluff she's ever met. Its long, thick coat is reddish brown with a black mask and Kara knows this breed. The majestic Leonberger. However, the dog is drooling over her bag of food – clearly as fond of potstickers as Kara herself – so Kara quickly snatches her lunch away and clutches it to her chest.  

 

"You're really cute but these are _mine_ , I'm only sharing with Lena. Maybe," she tells the large canine, who keeps looking at her with hopeful eyes. "I know, she gets special treatment, but you must understand that she's also a very special person. Besides, I don't think Chinese is the best food for a dog..." 

 

" _Who_ let the dogs out?!" Lena's stern voice suddenly sounds from the lobby.  

 

"I tried to stop her but-" 

 

"Sorry!" Kara saves Jess the apology and whips around again. "It's my fault, I didn't know, I didn't...listen." 

 

She shrugs awkwardly and offers Lena an apologetic smile. The three runaway dogs are now quiet and swarm around the CEO's feet as she makes her way over to her office.  

 

"Very well," she accepts the apology and Jess breathes out a sigh of relief and returns to her post.  

 

Kara steps aside to let Lena and the dogs in, eyes cast down in embarrassment over the scene she created. However, Lena's voice is gentle when she ask her to close the door and the blonde quickly complies. When she turns back she's yet again met with the hungry Leonberger, it's still sitting there with its best begging eyes.  

 

"Athena," Lena admonishes and the dog throws Kara's lunch one last, longing glance before she slowly stands and walks over to a large dog bed by the desk. "I'm sorry, had I known you were coming here today I would have informed you about this...situation." 

 

Lena dumps a pile of papers and folders onto her desk and turns to face Kara with an exasperated sigh. She looks tired and stressed, more so than usual. Before she knows it, Kara has crossed the office and engulfed her in a heartfelt hug. Kara's mind catches up with her mid-hug and she suddenly gets self-conscious but then Lena sighs again, contently this time, and Kara lets herself melt back into their embrace. 

 

"Thanks, Kara," Lena mumbles and they part, a small, grateful smile now on the raven-haired woman's face. "It's good to see you." 

 

"Yeah, you too," Kara smiles but there's a crinkle on her forehead and she tilts her head inquisitively. "Is everything alright?" 

 

Lena lets out a short, ironic laughter and pointedly pushes the Leonberger's nose away from Kara's bag of food. Somehow the dog had sneaked closer again.  

 

"As you can see, I have my _kids_ with me today," Lena says and gestures toward her four-legged companions, now in different places around the room. "They are usually at home with their dog nanny during office hours but fate had it that he was in an accident this morning and injured his leg." 

 

"Oh gosh, is he okay though?" 

 

"He'll recover. However, you do need a certain level of physique to walk this quartet, crutches has no place in such activities. I've been looking for a backup nanny for a while but I don't trust just anyone to look after my beloved pets and you'd be surprised how many candidates who withdraw when you mention 'Luthor.' Perhaps not that surprised though, I guess," Lena says, a sad tint to her voice. "I'll have to triple my efforts now, having the dogs in the office certainly wont do for a permanent solution. But it's better than leaving them alone at home all day, God knows what mess I would come home to if I did." 

 

"Wow, I'm so sorry about all of that," Kara says sympathetically, wishing there was something she could do to help. "I didn't even know you had dogs." 

 

Lena smirks.  

 

"We all have our secrets, don't we?" she teases with a wiggle of her eyebrows, sending Kara into a fit of nervous laughter.  

 

"Yeah, yeah, we do. I mean, everyone...does," she rambles, fidgeting habitually with her glasses as she panics inside because she can almost _swear_ that Lena _knows_.  

 

"Unfortunately, this means I don't have time for lunch with you today," Lena quickly moves on to the next topic, to Kara's relief. "I need to give these little monsters a walk." 

 

She looks apologetic as she absentmindedly scratches Athena behind her ear. Kara would definitely like to argue that ' _little_ monsters' hardly fits all of the dogs present but she lets it go for now in favour of saving her date. Friendly dat- Lunch! Friendly lunch... 

 

"Well, in that case I'll go with you," she decides and straightens her back. "We could fetch some more food and go to the park and eat there? Hit two birds with one stone?" 

 

Lena looks like she's about to decline and Kara makes sure to smile hopefully, challenging the furry friend beside her in persuasion success. Lena needs to eat and if the way she always lightens up whenever she sees Kara is anything to go by, the company will do her good too. 

 

"Like a picnic?" the CEO wonders and squints, equal parts sceptic and amused. 

 

Kara didn't think about this but it makes sense, and the thought of having a picnic with Lena makes her all giddy.  

 

"Yeah!" she replies excitedly but then blushes slightly as she tries to play it cool, not wanting to embarrass herself in front of the collected woman before her. "I mean, I guess that's what most people would call it." 

 

It's not like they are going to sit in the grass on a blanket and eat sandwiches and homemade potato salad. They don't have enough time, nor do they have those foods prepared. Or an outdoor blanket. But the weather is nice and there's a flutter of excitement in Kara's stomach at the mere thought of sharing such a classic moment with Lena.  

 

"Fine," Lena gives in with a good-natured eye roll. "Let me grab their leashes." 

 

The corners of her mouth turns upward slightly as she smiles to herself while walking over to the couch. There's a bag beside it and she smoothly crouches down in her tight skirt to pull out a bundle of black leather leashes. The two long-legged dogs have nestled into each other and a blanket on the couch and they watch Lena expectantly as she stands up and faces them. 

 

"First aliens and now dogs, you really have seen it all, haven't you?" she mumbles quietly and pats the armrest before putting collars and leashes on the two dogs. "Well, not everything," she adds, almost inaudibly. "Yet." 

 

Kara isn't sure if she's supposed to have heard, especially that last part, but she can't help to comment on it. 

 

"Are you talking to the couch?" she wonders, amused. 

 

"What?" Lena says and looks up at Kara before the question registers fully in her mind. "Oh. No, I- ... Would it be weird if I was?" 

 

Lena Luthor, CEO of L-Corp, is _flustered_. It's kind of subtle but Kara has spent enough time with the woman to notice. She finds it absolutely adorable. And surprising. She was almost – almost – starting to wonder if Lena was an alien too, considering how well she's been handling everything she's been through lately. 

 

"Maybe a little?" Kara decides to answer, her face shining with glee. "I mean, if we're all going to hang out together I expect you to at least introduce us to each other." 

 

Lena gives a small laugh and awkwardly rubs her neck. _Flustered_.  

 

"Right, my mistake," she plays along and puts her hand on the backrest of the couch. "Meet...Lectus, the L-Corp couch." 

 

" _The_ L-Corp couch?" Kara chuckles and walks closer. 

 

"Exactly," Lena smirks and gestures toward Kara, slipping out of character as she speaks her next words. "And this is Kara Danvers, the best person I know." 

 

Kara isn't prepared. There's such earnest in Lena's voice and the smile Kara flashes in response doesn't even begin to cover what she feels inside. Lena once called her 'her hero' and Kara is still amazed by that. She would've understood if she'd been told all of this as Supergirl – because Supergirl really is a hero, many people think so – but as Kara Danvers...it means so much more. Kara is essentially a nobody and the fact that the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company – a Luthor nonetheless – is so fond of her, well, that really says something about Lena too. She isn't like the rest of her family.  

 

With warmth blossoming in her chest Kara suddenly feels like she could _kiss_ her. Well, on the, uh, cheek maybe. As a sign of how much she appreciates to have her as her friend.  

 

"Well, at this rate we won't even get halfway to the park before we need to go back," Lena says, ending the moment and bringing them both back to their task at hand.  

 

"Right, the dogs," Kara nods. 

 

Her eyes widen when Lena hands her the leashes to the two skinny dogs, who jump down from the couch looking excited for their upcoming walk. Didn't Lena call them 'monsters' _just_ a few minutes ago? Not that Kara's too worried, she  _loves_ dogs and with her superhuman strength she could probably hold back a whole pack of Rottweilers with little effort, but Lena made it clear how picky she is about who she lets handle her pets. Kara would hate to disappoint. 

 

Lena sees the look on her face and puts her hand over Kara's reassuringly.  

 

"Don't worry, both Lottie and Nemura are quite well-behaved. I trust you with them," she says gently, a smug smile then emerging on her face. "Thought you might as well lend a hand when you so kindly offered to join us." 

 

Kara's mind is instantly eased and she beams at the raven-haired woman in front of her. Lena trusts her and everything is fantastic.  

 

The CEO swiftly switches her heels for a pair of stylish sneakers and puts leashes on the two remaining dogs. It makes sense, Kara thinks, that Lena would opt to wear more practical footwear for a walk to the park with a flock of dogs. She just didn't expect it. Then Lena suddenly stands in front of her, green eyes questioning. 

 

"Ready to go?" 

 

Kara nods eagerly but fumbles with the leashes and her food, not sure how to manage it all. Lena chuckles lightly and moves over to help her. 

 

"You'll want to keep the bag of food together with the ends of the leashes in your right hand, and then a firm grip closer to the collars with your left," she instructs as her hands guide Kara's. "See? Much better." 

 

"Oh, yeah, I've only ever walked with one dog at the time before," Kara says sheepishly but Lena just smiles. 

 

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of it in no time, I've gotten the impression you're quite ambitious," Lena replies generously and opens the office door. "There's really no right or wrong way to do it, this is just what works best for me. As long as the dogs don't run away or cause any trouble..." 

 

She trails off as she exits with Athena and the little dog, the rest following closely behind. The elevator is spacious enough for all of them but both Kara and Lena fuss about the dogs, making sure no one gets stuck anywhere on the way in. As they start to descend through the building they look up at each other with equally amused expressions over their similar behaviour toward the dogs. Their eyes meet for a second before Kara looks down again, blushing lightly.  

 

She's going on a picnic! With Lena Luthor! And her four dogs! That's three awesome things wrapped together in one super duper awesome lunch date. Kara just really needs to stop calling them dates. She's been on countless friendly lunch dates before and never had a problem with the term but this is different, this is... 

 

They're exiting the elevator as it hits her. She _wants_ it to be a date. A _date_ date. If she was a giddy, blushing mess before that's nothing compared to the awkward and flustered disaster she feels herself becoming as she almost topples over on her way out of the building.  

 

Lena scrambles to catch her and Kara is grateful, really. Not that she would fall, her reflexes are way to fast, but Lena doesn't know that. Or maybe she does know, but acted on instinct. Either way, Kara appreciates the sentiment. The woman's hand on her arm is certainly not helping her inner turmoil, though, and she doesn't relax until they're moving again, the dogs all walking relatively smoothly by their sides. 

 

As they walk Kara has a distractingly good view of Lena's backside and struggles to pay attention to the woman's words. She's talking about her dogs, explaining that Lottie – the cream-coloured one – and Nemura – the black one – are both rescues from a shelter in Metropolis, where Lena lived before. Lena still donates to it every month, as she does to one of the local shelters in National City. They are lurchers, a cross between a sight hound and another dog. As far as Kara is concerned they could very well be purebreds, they look really slender, but she's not well-versed in dog breeds.  

 

Lena moves on to talk about Athena, the Leonberger, and how she overtook her from a family in her old neighbourhood. They hadn't realised how big she would get and how much food she would eat. With vet bills and insurance on top of that they had simply struggled to afford her keep and when she proved hard to sell they had no option but to send her to the dog. But then Lena had stepped in and said she would take her. 

 

Emeric, the smallest in the dogs, is a Lancashire heeler. He's only a little over a year and the first dog she bought from a breeder and raised herself. Lena turns her head to give Kara a suggestive look as she tells her that he takes his duties as the only male in the group very seriously. 

 

"He always makes sure no one falls behind," she says and smiles fondly toward him, his short legs moving at a rapid pace as he trots energetically on the sidewalk. "It probably has more to do with his heritage as a herding dog but I still find it cute. And it's practical because I can let him off leash in the forest, he stays close and doesn't run away." 

 

Kara just nods and smiles and tries not to imagining herself in this little family's life. Walking the dogs together on the beach I the sunset, taking turns walking the dogs in the morning – because one would stay at home to prepare breakfast – and helping each other out when the other gets sick. Well, Kara helping Lena out when she gets sick, at least. If she ever gets sick... She hasn't been ill once since they got to know each other, as far as Kara knows. Maybe it's all the dog-walking.  

 

But she can't think like this, she's Lena's _friend_ and that mustn't change. Lena needs her as her friend. A tiny voice in the back of her mind points out that most great, long-lasting romantic relationships are built on friendships and that one thing doesn't necessarily exclude the other. But then of course Lena still has to feel the same way and the odds for that are pretty much zero. Maybe.  

 

Has Lena ever been flirting with her? Kara can't tell, she's literally the worst when it comes to picking up on such hints. Lena is always friendly, and she has those magical eyes and great curves she does little to hide. She moves with confidence and Kara needs to stop staring at her swaying hips. But flirting?  

 

There were those flowers in her office that time, Kara thinks hopefully. And then Lena telling her that she was her hero. And now she trusts her with her dogs, her _kids_ as she called them earlier.  

 

Kara is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice when Lena stops talking, after a few attempts of conversation that don't get any response from the blonde.  

 

They make a short stop for some more food and Kara watches the dogs in the meantime. She tilts her head curiously as Lena exits with a plain bag of takeout, much like her own, looking entirely too smug. But alas the brunette just shrugs innocently and takes back Athena and Emeric's leashes before leading the way toward the park, her choice of food a mystery to everyone but herself.  

 

At this point Kara is getting aware of the silence and tries to think of a way to break it, but it's hard when the sidewalk is too narrow for them to walk side by side. Lena still looks over her shoulder every now and then to make sure that they are keeping up and soon enough they enter the park. They are lucky enough that a bench gets free just as they pass by.  

 

"You can just tie them to the bench," Lena says and offers to hold Kara's bag of lunch as Kara does as suggested. 

 

When Kara is done Lena is already sitting on the bench, smiling as she hands the bag back. She clearly has tied dog leashes to benches before. Kara gladly accepts the bag and sits down beside Lena. She's given up hope about being able to sneakily use her laser vision to reheat the potstickers but it's not the end of the world. She's dealt with a lot worse than cold food in her days. 

 

As she opens the bag, though, its contents aren't cold. Not even lukewarm. No, the food is radiating heat and smelling absolutely delicious as if they were fresh from the- 

 

"Lena..." 

 

Kara turns toward her friend who only looks back with innocent doe eyes and pretends to not have a clue what Kara is hinting at. She's even eating a potsticker. One of  _Kara_ _'s_ potstickers. One that certainly must have gone cold. Kara is touched but she can't accept this. 

 

"You switched the bags," Kara gently accuses. 

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lena claims and eats the rest of the potsticker in her hand. 

 

"You bought potstickers," Kara persists. "Did you even want that? I'm going to switch them back, you're not going to eat my cold food." 

 

She reaches over to grab it but Lena quickly holds it out of her reach. It's not even intentional, at least not at first, but somehow the hand that isn't grasping for the bag comes to connect with Lena's stomach for support. Kara almost startles at the sudden squeal that erupts from the brunette as she bends double, clutching her stomach and fighting a smile. 

 

Lena Luthor has a weakness. She's extremely ticklish. Not that anyone but Kara has been close enough lately to notice, though. 

 

The Kryptonian has made up her mind in the fraction of a second. She's sure Lena sees the mischievous glint in her eyes cause the woman starts protesting vehemently, but it's to no avail and she's soon reduced to gasps and giggles. In the midst of her tickle attack Kara easily takes back her own bag of potstickers and gives Lena hers as she finally lets her breathe. 

 

"That's not fair!" Lena complains and carefully tries to dry her eyes from joyful tears. "I was just trying to be nice because I made you wait so long your lunch turned cold." 

 

"You're ticklish," Kara's states matter-of-factly instead of replying. 

 

"Very observant, Miss Danvers. Maybe you can write about that in your next article." 

 

Lena's words have no bite though and she's still grinning, clearly not as upset as she's trying to appear. As Kara pretends to ponder over this new idea for an article, though, Lena's eyes widen with horror. 

 

"No! You can't actually write about that! It's bad enough that _you_ know, I can't have the whole city aware of my ticklishness. It would totally ruin my image. I really can't lose more ground on those men on the board, they are driving me insane with their constant questioning of my leadership and competence to run the company. It's been a few rough months with everything going on with my mother and Cadmus." 

 

Kara grows serious and nods reassuringly. 

 

"I was just joking, really." 

 

"I thought you might be, but better be safe," Lena replies and snatches the bag of cold food back, taking advantage of the situation. 

 

Kara lets her. She just sighs and pouts, now that she doesn't have any food at all. Lena is possibly as stubborn as Kara herself. 

 

"If you don't eat these soon they are going to get cold too," Lena points out and grabs a warm potsticker, waving it in Kara's face. 

 

That's all the motivation Kara needs – taken that she's positively starving by now, having waited longer than usual with lunch – and in one swift motion she leans forward and bites the piece of food in half. It's delicious and she hums appreciatively while Lena looks pleased with how things are turning out. The brunette eyes the remaining piece of potsticker in her hand and bites her lip before slowly putting the food into her own mouth.  

 

Kara watches in amazement and there it is again, the warmth in her chest and the flutter in her stomach. The desire to kiss Lena. And decidedly not only on the cheek, if she's completely honest with herself. But she's too shy, too unsure of how a move like that would be received, and besides, Lena has half a potsticker in her mouth. Kara may love the food and sharing is nice, but certain levels of sharing should be reserved for birds and wolves to their young only.  

 

So instead she just smiles brightly and leans on Lena's shoulder, their faces close but not touching. It's exciting enough, especially when Lena in turn lets her head rest against Kara's. They sit like that for a little while, four pair of eyes watching them intently and the food – despite their efforts, but because of their antics – turning cold, neither of them wanting to move away. 

 

"So, these lunch... _dates_ ," Lena starts and clears her throat awkwardly. 

 

Kara's heart picks up speed. The way Lena said it certainly sounded like something more than friendly. Lena sits up straight and turns to look at Kara, who reluctantly mirrors her. But she's not reluctant for long because Lena's gaze unmistakeably flickers down to her lips and Kara can't help to do the same with Lena.  

 

"Yes," she whispers, and Lena's eyes are soft but wanting when she replies, slight question in her voice. 

 

"Yes?" 

 

"Definitely." 

 

They both lean in simultaneously, meeting each other halfway, lips connecting gently as dogs and food are temporarily forgotten.  

 

Athena takes the opportunity to stick her nose in one of the heavenly smelling bags and steal a potsticker. Or three. No one really notices anyway until she knocks the bag over and it falls to the ground, creating a party for all four dogs. Lena and Kara can only laugh as half their food disappears in the blink of an eye. It may come back to haunt Lena later in the day but she can't really be mad at her dogs, not when she was the one being inattentive. 

 

Athena got what she wanted in the end. They all did. One happy family lunching on a park bench in the sunlight streaming through the leaves of the surrounding summer trees.

**Author's Note:**

> As you probably noticed all the breeds started with L (bc of course). As the picture in the beginning suggested, the first letter of each dog's name together create L E N A *giggles*


End file.
